SIMPLE WORDS
by ifreakinluvnalu
Summary: They are simple words, but those 4 words rocked my world. Those words made me feel like I could do anything, like I could fly, like I was invincible.-Lucy


**HEY GUYS! SO HERE YOU GO! I MADE MY FAVORITE FANS ANOTHER ONE-SHOT! :) HOPE YOU LIKE IT! 3**

**LUCY'S POV:**

I sighed as I walked out the grocery shop. "damn it," I cursed under my breath. I had so many bags today. Natsu had been coming over to my house a lot more than usual, and because of that my food supply was running low... like I had no food left at all. Of course, now that I know that he comes over every 5 minutes, I know to hide most of my food, and leave a little out so this way, he won't finish it.

"Need help, princess?" I hear an all too recognizable voice ask.

"Loke, have you been talking to Virgo by any chance?" I asked, trying to turn around, which, by the way, I failed to do because there were too many bags.

Laughing, he took some bags from my hands and said, "so where's Natsu? I'm surprised he isn't with you."

blushing, I responded, "He isn't always with me, you know."

Loke laughed, and said, "In love, now are we?"

Stuttering, I replied, "i d-d-on't know w-w-what you're t-talking about!"

"it doesn't seem that way," Loke said, still laughing at my expense.

"it's not funny! That dense idiot wouldn't know how I feel about him if I told him! He would just think about it as nakama because that's all I am to him! The only person he would probably recognize like that is Lisanna."

oops. I just admitted I loved him didn't I? I thought. Crap.

Looking serious, Loke answered, "That's where you're wrong. I think when he was little, he saw Lisanna like that, but it was just a small crush, now, she's only his best friend. You, on the other hand are like his sun, even if it's unknowingly, when you move, he moves with you, and that's something he never did with Lisanna."

I could feel the heat on my face. It was amplified because of his words, and so I'm pretty sure I looked just like a tomato.

"..."

"I'm serious, you know," Loke told me.

I sighed, "i guess.."

"but forgetting about that dense idiot, want to go out with me instead? I know how to treat a woman much better than he ever will!" Loke said

Laughing I realized I was home, "keep dreaming Loke."

"damn," Loke cursed.

"how are we gonna open this door?" I asked. "both of us have our hands full!"

as if he had read my mind, (or most likely he just heard me/ smelled the food) Natsu appeared at the door.

"LUCEEEE!" Natsu yells almost jumping on me. "and Loke." then, just realizing we had food, he yells, "AND FOOD!"

giggling, I told him, "Do you mind letting us pass so we can eat the food?"

"oh," Natsu said, moving aside.

Setting the food down on the table, I asked Loke, "wanna stay for dinner?"

Loke looked over to Natsu raised an eyebrow to the pout he had on his face, and said, "no thanks, we both know you have some other, uh, matters to attend to." if Natsu hadn't been so dense he would have caught the look Loke was giving us and the emphasis he put on matters.

"Hey Luce," Natsu asked, "are you OK? You're a little red."

"you see?" I told Loke while he just laughed and disappeared as he said, "I'm serious you know!"

Natsu asked, "what were you and Loke talking about?"

sighing, I told him, "nothing Natsu, nothing."

shrugging it off, and layed down on the couch, dozing off.

After about 10 minutes, I heard him get up.

"h-hey L-Luce?" Natsu asked timidly. Wait. Wait! Natsu is NOT timid. He's just not. What's up?

"y-yeah Natsu?" I asked stuttering. Damn, the stuttering, but with those big onyx eyes on me, I couldn't do anything but stutter.

"d-do you l-like L-Loke?" he asked.

I burst out laughing. I mean, I'm sorry, the poor kid looked totally confused, but Loke? Loke and me? The thought just made me laugh harder.

"what's so funny?" Natsu whined.

When I finally caught my breath, I asked him, "seriously? Me and Loke? You have got to be kidding right? What brought that on?"

"w-well, you were laughing and turning red s-so I thought that you liked him liked him, like as more than nakama." Natsu was fidgeting. FIDGETING! Natsu doesn't fidget. What is up?!

"Natsu! They are just nakama. I mean, I like them, but not like that! They're just nakama."

"oh," he said quietly with a smile fixed on his face.

"why?" I say as I walk over to him. With courage I didn't know I possessed, I sat down on his lap, wrapped my arms around his neck and asked, "are you jealous?"

Natsu immediately tensed. He got tense when I sat on him, got tenser when I wrapped my arms around him, and was practically a brick wall when I asked him if he was jealous.

I lay my head on his chest, (still wondering where this burst of courage came from) and waited for his answer. Suddenly, Natsu untensed. I mean, he didn't embrace me or anything, but he was so... un-Natsu-ish. I looked at his face and he looked as if he was trying to decide something, but he had trouble deciding. I only wish I knew what was going through that thick head of his.

"m-m-may-maybe," he suddenly mumbled.

I think my jaw dropped. I can't be sure be sure because I was so surprised at what just left his mouth. Natsu doesn't get jealous. I should know, I have tried that before, but it wouldn't work. Now, thinking I could pull it off, (even though I was so nervous, I'm sure Natsu could hear my heart pounding) I nuzzled his neck.

If my jaw dropped before, it should be in the darkest pits of hell by now because what Natsu did surprised me that much. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me close. Like, no space whatsoever. At the moment, I honestly couldn't care. Natsu was holding me close, and that was all I could ask. Well... not all... maybe I should... I could...

sighing, I decided to go for what I wanted the most, what I needed to say. I pulled back from our embrace and looked Natsu straight in the eyes. In those deep never-ending pool of onyx colored eyes. So beautiful.

"what's wrong, Luce?" Natsu asked, brushing a strand of lose hair out of my face with more gentleness than I ever thought he possessed.

"i..i.. I love you," I whispered, looking down at my lap. I was so afraid. Afraid of being rejected, of losing our friendship... but most of all, of losing him.

"Luce," Natsu whispered.

I stood and looked away, afraid to let him see my tears. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have s-"

"y-you mean it?" I turned. Natsu bangs covered his eyes, but he was still sitting down, not moving at all if it wasn't to breath.

Sighing, I looked at the ground and started walking to my room. I should have known better, I thought. Still... giving him the benefit of the doubt, I stopped at my door, before turning around momentarily, and saying softly, "yeah, I really do. I love you."

I heard him get up and a tear fell, as I thought he was walking to the door. The only thing was, he wasn't. He was walking towards me. Natsu grabbed me by my waist and pinned me to the wall. He wasn't smiling or joking. No, he was serious, and it wasn't because he was defending his nakama, it was because of me.

"i love you too." simple words. They are simple words, but those 4 words rocked my world. Those words made me feel like I could do anything, like I could fly, like I was invincible.

Before I could put two and two together, Natsu leaned towards me, and closed whatever space had been left between us. My eyes went wide as dinner plates, before I melted into Natsu. Into the love of my life.


End file.
